Promises Promises
by doodlepadsarebomb
Summary: My first story. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are loved! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TRUE JACKSON.
1. Chapter 1

**Promises, Promises**

**TPOV**

As I entered the office early Saturday morning I noticed Amanda was packing her things. "Amanda, whats going on?!?!" I asked. "Thanks a lot True I was counting on you!" Amanda said as she stormed out of the office with tears rolling down her face.

_**24 hours earlier.**_

"True, were having a big meeting with a top designer! I need you and Amanda to create ideas for her. If you don't do everything correctly this might be your last week here at Mad Style! Good luck." Said Max. "Oh, two more things, please let Amanda know and she's coming in tomorrow. Thanks!"

" Oh My Gosh! Amanda!!" I said running down the hall.

BAM!! I had crashed into the graphic arts man again, as usual. I kept running towards her office as papers fell to the floor.

"Amanda??" I asked. "What True?, What do you want? " she said in a low voice as I entered the room. "Max, he asked us to help one of the top designers with the runway show next week that she and Max are hosting. He said that if we don't do as she says we will both be fired." "Is that all?" she said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, and she's coming in tomorrow!" I replied.

"Do you realize what we have to do?" said Amanda. " This is one of the best designers around. This is going to be impossible! We have to get started!"

"But I'm going to meet Lulu at Happy Berry Yum Yum right now! I promised her I would!"

"We don't have time for promises right now, right now you have to help me come up with designs for her. By the way, did Max say who the designer was?" "No. All he said was that she is a top designer." I replied. "Great! How are we supposed to know what the designer is into?" she said angrly.

"I really don't know Amanda but I will help you later I made a promise to Lulu and I cant bail on her!" I said as I ran out the door.

"Wait, True come back here, I need your help! Remember were in this together!" she yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

"Amanda??" True asked.

"What True?, What do you want? " I said in a low voice.

"Max, he asked us to help one of the top designers with the runway show next week that she and Max are hosting. He said that if we don't do as she says we will both be fired."

"Is that all?" I said annoyed. "Oh, and she's coming in tomorrow!" she replied.

"Do you realize what we have to do?" I said agrivvated. " This is one of the best designers around. This is going to be impossible! We have to get started! NOW!" This is horrible I have so much on my plate right now.

"But I'm going to meet Lulu at Happy Berry Yum Yum right now! I promised her I would!"

That is not happening. This is ridiculous. She doesn't even realize how big this is!

"We don't have time for promises right now, right now you have to help me come up with designs for her. By the way, did Max say who the designer was?" "No. All he said was that she is a top designer." she replied. "Great! How are we supposed to know what the designer is into?" I said angrly.

"I really don't know Amanda but I will help you later I made a promise to Lulu and I cant bail on her!" she said as she ran out the door.

"Wait, True come back here, I need your help! Remember were in this together!" I yelled back.

**Oh** my gosh, what have I gotten myself into. I have to come out on top for this one. True is always impressing him. I want to shine in the light for once. I have to do this no matter what it takes.

**LuLuPOV**

Where in the world could she be?? Ah.

"Oh, hey True whats up?" I said. "Oh, nothing I just got back from work. We have to do this big project for this top fashion designer coming in and I have to work with Amanda. Ah. Haha. The designer is coming tomorrow, but, I left early so I could come meet you." She replied.

"True, if it's so big then why aren't you over there helping her?" I asked. " 'Cause you're my best friend and I made a promise to you! Duh!" True replied.

"True, right know you need to be working and helping Amanda. I know that you want to hang and stuff but you have a job and we can hang anytime you want. So go out there and make the best designs you possible can. " I told her.

"You are so right! Thanks so much! I will see you later! Bye!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled back.


End file.
